


Spider-Boys Need Their Sleep Too

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Peter falls asleep while trying to study.





	Spider-Boys Need Their Sleep Too

**Author's Note:**

> wow i hadn't known struggle 'til i had to write a summary tht didn't give away my whole plot bc my story was only 166 or so words.
> 
> back story: i almost fell asleep trying to write another story while sitting on the ground in front of the chair i put my laptop on, nd thought of wade nd petey

“Spidey,” Wade said gently, nudging Peter awake. Peter was sitting at his desk, lamp on and head pillowed by his arms atop the desk. Wade was standing beside him.

“Mmm. I’m awake,” Peter mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“C’mon, Petey. That’s not a comfy place to sleep. You should go to bed.” Peter finally sat up and stretched, yawning. 

“Can’t. Gotta study,” Peter responded, trying to sound awake. He shuffled his papers for something to do. Wade tsked at him.

“Growing boys need their sleep. Not getting a good night’s rest is gonna be hell on ya tomorrow. C’mon. Up you go. Into bed,” Wade herded Peter to his bed and under the covers. Peter grumbled halfheartedly in protest; he knew Wade was right and it was better for him to sleep now. It’s not like he’d been studying, anyway.

“Night night, Petey-pie,” Wade said softly. The last thing he heard before slipping back out the window was the soft huffs of Peter’s breath as he slept.


End file.
